The Genomics Facility combines the expertise and instrumentation of two previous shared resource laboratories, the Microarray Facility and the Molecular Diagnosis and Genotyping Facility, to provide an integrated set of services for DNA and RNA profiling. These services are delivered by experienced genomics professionals, including a newly strengthened and focused bioinformatics support staff. Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) members benefit from consultations and training available throughout their projects, including during experimental design and budget development, sample accrual. Facility quality control assays and lab work, data management and analyses, and manuscript preparation. The Facility supports quantitative RNA profiling by Affymetrix GeneChips, lllumina BeadChips, real-time PCR, Sequenom custom multiplex assays, and High-Throughput Genomics custom profiling. DNA profiling of custom panels of sequence polymorphisms are conducted by quantitative PCR, Sequenom assays, and lllumina GoldenGate genotyping, while whole-genome assays are available on Affymetrix SNP GeneChip and lllumina Infinium platforms. Several other services including microRNA profiling, epigenetic DNA assays, and translational molecular diagnostics for clinical research are offered using these platforms. Massively parallel sequencing on an lllumina Solexa Genome Analyzer expands existing assays with genomic coverage and resolution not previously possible, and creates opportunities for new genomics applications in cancer biology. The integration of all these services facilitates gene discovery, functional characterization, and other basic research efforts to elucidate the molecular pathogenesis of human cancers. In addition, molecular profiling at the DNA and RNA levels can be used to assist Abramson Cancer Center investigators in cancer diagnosis, subclassification, risk prediction and selection of appropriate therapy. Over 70 ACC members used the facility in the last year. ACC member usage was 34% of the total core usage. CCSG support represents 8% of the proposed core budget with the remaining funding from charge backs, grants/contracts, and institutional support.